Cookbooks and the Apocalypse
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: In which Evan goes to a Book/Record Store and meets his future husband. Not sure if oneshot or not, we'll see :D (feels very rushed, sorry guys)


**The title makes this sound much more interesting but I was bored and was procrastinating my other fics... Enjoy this fluff!**

"I'm just going for a _cookbook_ , Jared, shut up," Evan all but shouts over the phone to his not-best-friend-best-friend.

"And I'm just _saying_ , what if, since this is your first time out in the real world, you meet your prince charming?!"

"Why do you care about my nonexistent love-life so much anyways?"

"Well, I could tell my mom that I helped you find love and conquer your problems with letting people _in_ ,"

"Why did you emphasize 'in'?"

"No reason, oh would you look at that, gotta go!"

"Wait, but I need you on the-" Dial tone, "Damn it Jared."

When he walks through the glass door he's greeted with signs pointing every direction. _Cookbooks, cookbooks.. Records?_ He's deep in thought when a girl with long brown hair and striking eyes passes by him towards the records, and he has the smallest urge to follow.

"Don't bother, she's only here to find Adele records to never listen to, she likes the aesthetic more than the thought of having Adel through the apocalypse." A man with long blond hair tied in a messy bun and the same striking blue eyes, a little lighter, says as he comes out from behind the counter.

Evan, still in bant-mode from his discussion with Jared, says, "Pfft, and who would you want to have through the apocalypse?"

Connor looks him up and down slowly, an amused smirk appearing, "Bob Marley," he says, "and you?"

"I like silence,"

"You'll go crazy in your bunker without someone's voice, other than your own unless you're a very good voice actor, that is," he says, almost crossing his unbelievably amazing eyes, and pointing his fingers everyway, imitating the saying 'connect the dots.'

"I'd rather have live people in my bunker, you know, real conversation?"

"People are overrated,"

"Not all of them," Evan says softly towards the ground before looking up and attempting to keep eye contact, "I'm Evan," he says, outstretching a hand.

"I'm Connor," the other says as he takes his hand.

"And I'm Zoe! Who's this, Connor? New boyf-"

Connor grabbed Zoe's cheeks and smashes them together like a fish, "No. Leave. Now." Her eyebrows furrow, "Please?" He asks, suddenly desperate. She rolls her eyes and nods. Evan's smile hasn't left his face through the fiasco, albeit a little redder than in the beginning, but he hasn't fled yet. Good sign. God, this kid's smile is contagious.

"Can I help you?" Connor says, much sharper than intended, "I mean, I work here, like, do you need help finding anything? I'm trying to be helpful, not douchey," _smooth_.

Evan's grin falters for a split second, before morphing into a shy smile at the ground, "um, yeah, well if you're not busy that is, I could probably find it myself," He mumbles, turning even darker red, "Not that I don't appreciate it I just- I need to find a cookbook," He finished lamely, _smooth_.

Connor's face practically breaks with a smile, "Of course, I can get you the best one, is it for a family member?"

Evan shakes his head, "I want to be able to cook, parents aren't home often and I'm going to die if I keep eating takeout and pizza every night," he says, scratching his head.

Connor nods with a knowing grin and leads him to an aisle that should contain baking and cooking needs, "That sounds like my fantasy," Connor says, "My family forces family dinner every night," he says with a slight groan and eyeroll, "I mean, I would just love to be able to eat and wri- I mean do homework or watch TV, you know?"

Evan shifts his gaze away from the books he was previously scanning, "It's not all that fun after a while, it can get pretty lonely," He looks back to the books, before adding, "you write? That kinda makes sense with you working here," His eyes flicker upwards and he finishes his through with a chuckle and, "nerd."

"I am offended, I am not a nerd, I am a geek,"

Evan finally picks up a book, turning it over and shrugging his shoulders, "Uhh, I think if this is going to work, I need to be the geek and you the nerd,"

"Woah, woah woah, I have always been a geek, you can't just rebrand me for our wedding,"

"Pfffft, okay whatever, who said anything about weddings? Also: if there's suddenly this talk of wedding, you should know I'm a _tree nerd_ then, and because of that we have to have the reception under a huge weeping willow."

Connor rolls his eyes, "Of course dear," He grabs the book out of Evan's hands, "ready to check out?"

The thought of leaving seemed to sober him up, "Oh, yeah, I'm ready, thanks," He says, once again looking at the ground.

As Connor scanned and handed Evan the receipt, Connor smiles at him, "I'll see ya around," and goes back to helping others with their quests.

When Evan gets out to the parking lot, he looks down to put the receipt in his wallet and sees a handwritten note, _xxx-xxx-xxxx, Your future Husband_. Evan felt his face go bright red before looking back at the shop window to see Connor's amused smirk turning away from the glass.


End file.
